Betch
by NejiKikyoAnimeRose
Summary: TOTAL Ginny-bashing! Rated only for language 'As he rounded a corner on the fifth floor, he came upon the most unexpected, yet most excellently amusing of sights; Potter and the Weaslette going at it in a lover’s spat.'


Draco Malfoy; cunning little slimeball, Ice Prince of Slytherin, son of Lucius Malfoy, and Death Eater Extraordinaire. Sixteen years old and more haughty than ever, Draco Malfoy was more eager to assume his role of power in Voldemort's ranks than anyone ever was. He was ready to kill useless and rebellious whelps who opposed his Lord, but more than anything, he was ready to get back at that stupid Gryffindor Golden Boy with whom everyone in the bloody Wizarding World was positively smitten.

Harry Potter; big brave enigma, Golden Boy of Gryffindor, son of James and Lily Potter, and the famous Boy Who Lived. Sixteen years old and more courageous and self-troubled than ever, he was the cause of all of Draco's problems. After damn near six years of insults and arguments and just fights in general, Harry had finally gone too far. He nearly killed Draco. With that damned curse, sectum…sectum…sectumsempra! Ha! Yes, that was it! Sectumsempra! And an interesting curse it was. After Draco's rather large gashes had been fully healed, he had retreated down to the dank Slytherin common room and had given the curse a try. Curiosity, no matter your house, was a human trait and Draco wanted to know what would happen to be on end of the curse that wasn't the receiving one.

After having checked to ascertain that no one was in his dungeon common room to interrupt him, or perhaps become the unintentional brunt of the spell, Draco stood before his giant Slytherin-esque four-poster bed and took his wand from his robes. Holding out his elegant arm, he took a breath and bellowed, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" just as Harry had when the Gryffindor had cast the spell at Draco. The young Slytherin blinked, startled and surprised as his black curtains ripped and tore violently from the bed with every movement of Draco's wand. Instinctively and immediately, Draco had jerked his arm down and stared at the mutilated curtains, now hanging, desecrated, by one little stubborn corner.

Draco's mouth had opened and his eyes had widened. He had never had much time to properly observe the curse as he had been the one who was nearly cut to ribbons. Now that he saw what it really could do, the young Malfoy thought, Perhaps he could use this to his advantage! Perhaps when he was a trusted follower of Voldemort. Well, as trusted as followers of an evil lord could be.

But, anyways, back to the here and now, after Draco had seen to the fullest the extent, the sectumsempra curse, his swagger had returned and increased. Knowing that he had such a spell up his sleeve was generally a very good thing in his book. Within the first week of gaining and exploiting this knowledge, he had scared several Huffelpuffs and even a few Ravenclaws with the concept of such a dangerous and mysterious spell.

Today, a nice day for a stroll about the corridor and perhaps nice enough to cast a jinx or two here and there, Draco walked along snobbishly, throwing looks of superiority and contempt in everyone's direction; everyone who wasn't a Slytherin, that is. Crabbe and Goyle were in detention, unfortunately. McGonagall had finally caught them hexing the warts off of that blubbering Longbottom's toad and had sentenced them to an after-class detention. No matter, Draco thought. He was still going to make the most of his free time. He had a full hour before his next class, potions with the Gryffindors – joy – and he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

And it just so happened, that there would be a lot to be milked. As he rounded a corner on the fifth floor, he came upon the most unexpected, yet most excellently amusing of sights; Potter and the Weaslette going at it in a lover's spat. They were throwing insults back and forth and the volume was escalating. Draco's brow arched and his sneer fixed itself onto his face. Using his Slytherin skills, he stepped quietly into the shadow of a nearby suit of armor and watched the fight splay itself out.

"Don't make this my fault, Ginny, I'm not the one who cheated!" Potter yelled angrily, his emerald green eyes flashing. The redhead threw her hands up and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, Harry!" she screeched. "Don't make it out like I'm the only one who's been unfaithful here! I saw you looking at that bitch, Cho Chang during the Quidditch match! Your eyes were practically bugging out of your head!" At this, Potter rolled his eyes and let out an angry breath.

"Well, of course they would be, Gin, she was playing Quidditch and she's the seeker for the Ravenclaw team!" he spat back through gritted teeth. "It's kind of hard _not _to watch her!" Draco winced mockingly at this, and his eyes glowed with malice. Bad move, Potter, he thought. As a fellow male, I know that if you're accused of looking at another girl by your girlfriend, the very _last_ thing you should do is _admit to it. _The young blonde shook his head quietly and bit back a snigger. This was getting better and better.

The she-Weasley's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. She looked positively _livid._ She jabbed a finger accusingly at her probably, soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.

"So, you don't even _deny_ that you were looking at her!?" she shouted, the red color of her hair now reflected on her face. "My God, Harry! Who knew you were this great of a prat!?" Potter slapped her hand away and glared at her, his own face beginning to turn quite scarlet. Draco was on the edge of his metaphorical seat.

"Oh don't give me that, Ginny!" he shouted back. "At least I didn't drag her aside after the game and give her a good shag as a congratulations! More than can be said for you and whatshisname!" The Weaslette took a step back and angrily surveyed Potter.

"You—I--Wha--" she was at a loss for words and Draco couldn't get enough of her shocked expression that made her look like a rather befuddled, not to mention dumb deer in the headlights. "You _git!_ You slimy, stupid, fucking _git!_ How _dare_ you--"

"How dare I what, _Gin_?" he hissed furiously at her. "Don't you tell me I'm wrong! I know I'm not. Like I said, I'm not the one who cheated; for six bloody months!" The red-haired girl looked stricken and angry; absolutely, completely, blood-boilingly angry. She opened her mouth and took a step towards Potter, her hand twitching, and Draco thought this as good a time as any to intervene.

Pulling himself up and fixing his sneer onto his face, the young Malfoy strutted out from his hiding place, applauding mockingly.

"Oh, bravo," he drawled, smirking widely. "Wonderfully spectacular show the two of you just put on. I must say, I'm rather taken with the performance. Is there going to be an encore?" Potter and Weasley whipped around to stare in shock at Draco, who had to fight not to laugh at their expressions. Weasley recovered first.

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?" she snapped, her hand instinctively moving to her wand. Draco arched a brow at her.

"Careful, little Weasley," he admonished in a patronizing tone. "Don't want anyone to get hurt, now do we?" With a flourish of his arm, he indicated to the girl's hand, poised by her wand. She glared at him.

"Bugger off, why don't you?" she hissed angrily, her eyes narrowing at him. He snickered.

"Oh, yes, _why_ don't I?" he asked no one in particular, making a show of thinking about it. "Well, perhaps because this is far more interesting than anything else I could be doing right now." The girl opened her mouth to retaliate, but Potter cut her off.

"Oh, please," he sneered. "There are plenty of mirrors on the fifth floor, Malfoy. And contrary to _very _popular belief, I do think you're capable of finding them without the help of those gorillas you call friends." Malfoy looked at him with an unfaltering gaze.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," he said simply, infuriatingly calm. "So, anyway," he paused for dramatic effect and looked between the two, "What exactly has got your happy smiley Gryffindor robes in a bunch?" As he predicted, neither of them answered and his smirk widened as he continued.

"Wait, don't tell me," he said smoothly. "Potter, your girlfriend suddenly discovered that you don't satisfy her needs and so she committed a very _deliciously _Slytherin crime and cheated on you with someone better? Oh, and Potter did the nasty with Chang? Did I get that about right?" Both Potter and his little slut looked absolutely ready to kill. The former took a step forward and gripped his wand tightly.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you," he growled threateningly. Draco ignored him and continued.

"Wait, let me finish!" he exclaimed, his voice teasing and amused. "Who's the little Weaslette's new fuck buddy? I wonder." He paused for a moment and put some genuine thought into this question. After a moment his face lit up.

"Oh, that little blonde boy, whatshisface?" the young Malfoy asked in mock curiosity. He snapped his fingers. "Aha! Finnigan! That's his name! Someone, Finnigan! Is it him?" The redhead narrowed her eyes and her face darkened in color. Draco ignored it.

"No? Alright, then, his friend, who is it? T-,T-, Thomas! That's it, is it Thomas?" Before either of the Gryffindors could do anything, Draco's grin exploded on his face and spread from ear to ear.

"I know!" he exclaimed loudly, pointing a finger at the girl. "Longbottom!" At this, both Potter and Waesley's mouths dropped open and Draco collapsed into a fit of sadistic laughter.

"Oh, God, it is!" he howled. "I can't believe it! Weasley and Longbottom! Good lord, their children will be a _sight to see!_" Potter and Weasley's reaction was instantaneous. Both whipped their wands out and pointed them at Draco, who sobered shortly thereafter. He straightened and smirked at them.

"Are you sure you want to blow me to smithereens?" he asked, lazy drawl back in his voice. The redhead scoffed.

"Why not?" she shot. "There's nothing to lose from squishing a little git like you and everything to gain." Draco looked at her and smirked. God, he loved doing that!

"Well, what's the benefit, then?" he continued. Potter scoffed much like the she-Weasley had a moment ago.

"There's plenty of benefit," he glowered. "And besides that, it would be far more interesting than anything else I could be doing."

"Touché," the Malfoy said. "Very good, Potter, but I was referring to the long term effect. No matter what you do to me, you'll still have to face the all too evident fact that your relationship is ending. And that it's not my fault." You could see the moment that reluctance took over both Harry and Ginny and Draco's eyes glittered with laughter. The raven-haired Gryffindor's hand tightened around his wand and his eyes narrowed. His teeth clenched and he glared at Draco, who smirked at him. The Weaslette didn't look any better. Her eyes were almost bulging out of her head and her breathing was hard. She too, glared at the Malfoy heir.

"What's going on, here?"

Without thinking, Potter shouted, "What now!?" Draco's smirk grew as he saw who approached them, black robes billowing behind him, dark greasy hair rustling slightly with the self-stirred breeze, glittering black eyes flashing with amused anger.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter, for your tone and your tongue. I suggest you hold the latter if you wish to keep the remainder of your house points from reaching negative numbers." At the sound of the sneering voice Draco knew that Potter recognized, the Gryffindors whipped around, wand arms still raised. Snape smirked.

"And another fifty points each from Gryffindor for brandishing wands at a professor," he said, the amusement all too clear in his voice. Draco bit his still-grinning lip to keep from laughing as he surveyed the scene. His work here was almost over. At this rate, Potter and the Weaslette would ruin anything they had left.

The Weasley girl scowled, and tried to recover.

"Sorry, Professor," she said derisively. Snape's grin could not get any wider.

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley for your tone," he spat cruelly. Before Potter or Weasley could say anymore, the Head of Slytherin turned to Draco.

"Not adding fuel to the fire, I hope, Draco?" he asked sternly, his eyes betraying his voice as they flashed and shone sadistically. Draco hid a scoff and shook his head.

"Not at all, Professor," he said in a mock innocent voice. "I was merely on a lovely stroll about the castle when I happened upon the happy Golden Gryffindor Couple." He arched a brow at his godfather and Snape silently understood that that was most certainly _not_ the truth. However, he wasn't going to do anything about it. As far as Snape was concerned, Draco had simply stumbled upon the incident moments before he himself had arrived and had been watching innocently up until that moment. Snape, after all, was never one for justice when it involved Perfect Potter, son of..._him._ The potions professor scowled for a moment to hide the dash of red that threatened to cross his cheeks.

"Very well, Draco, off with you," Snape said, waving his hand. Draco nodded and sneered.

"Good luck, Potter, Weasly," he said in a saccharine tone. "I do hope the two of you work out your problems. Why, I'm sure Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without you two and your wonderfully happy attitudes." With that absolutely sinfully satisfying last word, Draco turned on his heel and sauntered away, feeling absolutely elated. With an overly enthusiastic wave, he called out jeeringly, "See you all in an hour!"

* * *

**Hmm, wrote this on impulse. First Harry Potter fic. It could be seen as a oneshot, or I could continue. It was originally supposed to be a HarryDraco fic, and I think it has some potential...**

**Review and tell me what you think. Continue or no? **

**Oh, and the title is basically what I think of Ginny, just so ya know.**

**Ja.**


End file.
